


Christmas at the Mills'

by Swen and Chill (anotherouatwriter)



Series: Baby, it's cold outside. [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lesbian Lawyers, No Magic Storybrooke AU, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/Swen%20and%20Chill
Summary: In which Regina asks Emma to pretend to be her date for Christmas.AU - No magic Storybrooke.





	

Emma raised her head to see Regina walking up and down the hall in front of her office. She seemed in distress and Emma almost asked what was wrong. Almost.

They were the only two lawyers working on December 23rd. Emma didn't have a family waiting for her and Regina was a workaholic who didn't take a single day off.

"Emma, may I have a word with you?" Regina asked in an uncharacteristically gentle tone before entering into Emma's office.

Emma looked at Regina with a confused look on her face. She wanted to give her crush whatever she wished for, but that didn't take away from the fact that ever since she started working with Regina at the law firm, the two of them have been bickering constantly.

"What can I do for you?" Emma asked as she pointed at the chair on the other side of her desk.

"I need a favor from you." Regina sat on the chair and smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her skirt. "I need you to come home for the holidays with me."

If Emma was drinking something at that moment, she would have spat it out. "You want _what_ now?"

"Mother has been pestering me since Thanksgiving to meet my girlfriend, so I figured she'd stop if I'd take someone - _you_ \- with me."

"And, why does she think you have a girlfriend?"

"She was setting me up with all sorts of people so I told her that I was seeing someone," Regina explained as if lying to your parents was completely justified.

"Mhm... And you told her it was me?" Because, of all the people that worked in their building, Emma was probably the last one Regina would date. Well, Mary Margaret would take the last place, but Emma was probably the second to last.

"Remember that Saturday when you called me to consult on a case?" Emma nodded, "Well, I was with my parents and when they asked me who I was talking on the phone, I told them you were my coworker... and girlfriend."

"Because that makes sense."

"Besides, I dislike you so I know my mother will despise you," Regina added, but she didn't sound very convinced about it, "So, she'll understand when we break up."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You are really selling it to me, Regina." Because it was the last thing she wanted, which was celebrating Christmas with not one, but two people who disliked her.

"I'll give you the Killian Jones case if you come with me," the brunette tried to bargain.

"Oh. So, this is how Regina Mills looks like when she's begging," Emma leaned back into her chair and intertwined her fingers together, "Please, keep on going."

"Miss Swan."

"Leave the kinky names for the bedroom, Regina," the blonde teased her and Regina stood up.

"This was a mistake," she turned around and started walking out the office, "I'll just tell them you died."

"C'mon, Regina! I was joking," the blonde protested, "Regina!" Emma stood up and followed her. "Gina!" the blonde took the brunette by the wrist, "I'll go with you."

The brunette span around abruptly and Emma found herself too close to Regina. She took a step backwards because she valued her life.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon. It's a long trip," Regina let her know. "Pack something nice for Christmas day and for New Years, that is if you own something nice," the brunette added, as she scrutinized Emma from head to toe.

And, that's how Emma found herself climbing into Regina's Mercedes on Christmas Eve. On their way to the Mills' house, Regina and Emma worked on their history, how long have they dated, plans for the future, and important information about each other - Emma knew she knew everything about Regina, but it surprised her when the brunette knew of Emma's favorites.

Before, getting out of the car, Regina handed Emma a bottle of wine. Emma read the label and looked at Regina.

"This is not a wine you bring when you want to leave a bad impression."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't date someone with bad taste," Regina replied, "Just be yourself. Your attitude will be enough."

Turns out, it wasn't. Because Emma loved fishing like Regina's father, Henry, and loved gardening like Regina's mother, Cora. Both seemed quite smitten with the blonde and even started making plans with her, inviting her over for Easter and Memorial Day already.

And Cora loved when Emma offered to clean up so she could rest and spend time with the daughter she seldom saw. And Henry loved when Emma won in chess because he remarked, "Finally someone who knows how to play!" And, when they all went to their rooms, her parents hugged them both and whispered to Regina's ear how happy they were now that she had found Emma.

"They were supposed to hate you," the brunette said annoyed when they were alone in Regina's room. "Tomorrow you have to try harder."

"You told me to be myself! It's not my fault that they like me, I'm a likable person," Emma protested as she took her pants off. "In fact, if you'd take out the stick you have up in your ass, you'd like me as well," the blonde added as she climbed into the bed.

The brunette scoffed but didn't comment on it. Instead, she went to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. Truth was, she already liked Emma. Too much. More than Emma would ever like her which was the reason why Regina needed to keep pushing the blonde away.

When she came out, almost an hour later, Emma was still awake. The blonde was checking her phone, but when she noticed Regina come out, she put it on the nightstand and smiled at the brunette.

As much as it annoyed Regina, she wouldn't throw the blonde out of bed. Because it was wintertime and the floor was cold. She couldn't afford to have Emma sick, not when Emma still has to put an act for her whole family. Yes, Regina only cared for Emma because of her plan, nothing else.

"You're staring," Emma pointed out and it made Regina shake her head.

"Well, you're always staring," she retorted and Emma feigned confusion. "Emma, I can feel your eyes on me every time I walk away," Regina answered and she took delight on the blush appearing on Emma's cheeks, but then delight turned into horror when Emma exclaimed, "That's why you add extra swing to your ass!"

And then it was Regina's turn to blush. "Get some sleep, Miss Swan. Tomorrow you'll meet the rest of my family and I doubt they'll like you as much as my parents do," she tried to sound harsh but the tone was lost to both of them. Regina then turned around and laid on her side, her back towards Emma.

After a minute or so, she felt Emma's chest against her back and an arm snaking around her waist. Warm and safety enveloping as the arm went around Regina's slim waist and stopped when it was sandwiched between Regina's flank and the bed.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked, hoping that her voice wouldn't betray her again.

"I'm cuddling with my fake girlfriend and real coworker who can't keep up the act of hating me anymore," the blonde replied before pressing her lips against Regina's shoulder, "Good night, Regina."

Needless to say, everyone in Regina's family adored Emma.

And Emma returned for Easter, Henry's Birthday, Memorial Day, Fourth of July, Cora's Birthday, Thanksgiving, and Christmas, because they had to keep up with their act.

And, when they kissed for the first time, moved together, got engaged, and later married, it was all part of their charade. Even though, it felt real and safe to both of them, as real and safe as the warmth Emma provided Regina on the first night they slept together.


End file.
